Viaje interdimensional
by Ardemion
Summary: tras la inminente destruccion de todos los universos, Alex debe de viajar a travez del tiempo y el espacio, para buscarse a si mismo en otra dimensión, y comenzar la batalla por la supervivencia del Todo


Capitulo 1.

"En cada decisión que tomas, un nuevo mundo se abre ante tus pies.-

En cada probabilidad posible, un nuevo universo se crea.-

Desde los siglos de los siglos, hasta El Fin."

Así rezaba el nuevo mail en la bandeja de entrada de Alex. Como todos los días, revisaba su mail primero, luego, leía algunas noticias de tecnología mientras escuchaba música.

Lo borró.

Al día siguiente, cuando nuevamente empezaba su rutina diaria en aquellos calurosos días de verano, un nuevo mail estaba ahí, mismo texto, sin nada más, Alex volvió a eliminarlo y esta vez lo catalogó de spam, continuó con su día como si nada, tonto de él, que no veía las señales.

En otro universo, en otra dimensión y en otro nivel de conciencia, un chico de unos veintitantos años escribía un rudimentario mail en una computadora portátil, había tenido que buscar por más de dos semanas entre tiendas de antigüedades para poder hallar una que pudiese conectarse a la antigua red de Internet; que con un par de modificaciones en el sistema de envío, podía enviar un correo a través de unas cuantas dimensiones paralelas, llegando, nuevamente, a la bandeja de entrada de aquel chico de no más de 18 años, que "disfrutaba" de sus ultimas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, y de perder su vida tal cual la había llevado hasta ahora: medio día entre la consola y el computador; el resto, dormir, comer y otras actividades.

Alex, viendo por tercera vez el mismo mail en su bandeja de entrada (con el mismo remitente que antes, es decir, no había servido de nada tacharlo como correo no deseado), se decidió por contestarle... sólo unas pocas líneas, por curiosidad.

Su respuesta fue:

"Si, lo sé, en cada decisión que tomo un "nuevo mundo" se abre antes mis pies, pero y eso que tiene de especial? eres acaso de alguna secta religiosa o que? "En cada probabilidad posible, un nuevo universo se crea" claro... lo que tu digas, ese dogma no lo conocía, fanático de que se supone que eres?

PD: para terminar tu rezo, te faltó el Amén o algo así."

Luego, dejó la música correr mientras trataba, otra vez y sin éxito, el copiar un dibujo de animé que había encontrado... desde hace unos días, a Alex le habían dado ganas de aprender a dibujar, y a pesar que no era muy bueno en ello, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Comenzó a buscar un lápiz, una goma y su croquera... nunca la encontraba, entre tanto desorden, era un poco complicado. Luego de tener todo listo, comenzó a trazar líneas, a borrarlas y a intentar de nuevo…

10 minutos después, decidido a hacer una pausa para revisar su Facebook y ver otras cosas, dejó sus materiales de lado, abrió el navegador de Internet, y como por inercia, partió revisando su correo. Ahí estaba una respuesta a su mail, aquel que recién había enviado.

"Alex, veo que has respondido... no tienes porqué ponerte violento ni burlesco, en su momento, entenderás mis palabras, ahora necesito un favor de tu parte, respóndeme si es que me vas a ayudar, si no lo vas a hacer, no digas nada."

Alex leyó levemente intrigado el mail... quien se lo enviaba debería de ser algún conocido, pues sabia su nombre, odiaba admitirlo, pero con su mala memoria, habían veces en las que no recordaba los nombres de las personas, y para evitar la vergüenza del momento, simplemente seguía la conversación, esperando que en alguna de las palabras del otro, alguna pista se asomara y así el pudiese salir del paso… en esta ocasión, hizo lo mismo, y le respondió:

"dime, que necesitas?"

*

La respuesta que recibió, no pudo máss que alegrarle, dejo botada la consola y partió directamente a la nave, una vez ahí, reunió a todo su equipo.

La sala de reuniones era una instancia pequeña, en la que con suerte entraba una mesa redonda y seis sillas; en cada una de ellas había una persona sentada, todas con caras de sueño y mirando extrañadas a el chico que acababa de sentarse junto a ellos.

-esta hecho, me ha dado una respuesta- dijo el chico apenas entró con una gran sonrisa.

-qué?! Hace cuanto? Recién?- dijo una de las chicas.

-no, hace un par de días, pero hoy me ha dicho que pretende ayudarnos.- replico él.

-un par de días? y por que no nos avisaste?- contestó otro, malhumorado.

-sabes con quien estamos tratando, no debíamos hacernos falsas esperanzas.-

-tienes razón- dijo el chico, y rió.

El resto de las personas que estaba en la mesa eran dos chicas más y un chico, las dos chicas eran gemelas, y miraban atónitas al resto de sus amigos, como si lo que acabara de escuchar era algo increíble.

El otro chico solo se revolvió en su asiento, mientras el que antes había reído, un hombre de unos 25 quien era mayor del grupo, miró con desdén al resto, se removió el pelo de su frente y miro a los ojos al recién llegado.

- Alex, lo que estamos haciendo no es algo simple, y no está exento de riesgo, así que primera cosa, no sonrías.-

-segundo, sabes acaso como vamos a realizar la segunda etapa de nuestro plan?-continuó- traspasar energía e información de una dimensión a otra es una cosa, pero mover materia, es algo en contra de la ley, y todos aquí sabemos que no tenemos la tecnología para realizarlo.-

-en eso te equivocas, Eliot, la tecnología está, no en nuestras manos, pero está, y ya he localizado un laboratorio donde tienen una nave adaptada para una tripulación de 10 personas, y, por supuesto, que ha pasado todos los estándares de seguridad y estabilidad.- replico una de las gemelas.

-y que propones Lau? que entremos a robar esa enorme nave? que dicho sea de paso, no sabemos ni como manejar?

-yo se como hacerlo- contestó la otra gemela

-y donde aprendiste Lui?- replicó el chico

- pues fácil, Lau y yo buscamos toda esa información, esperando poder usarla...

-por ultimo, si no la usábamos ahora, debido a que Alex del otro mundo, universo, o lo-que-sea - dijo viendo la cara de reproche de Eliot- nos dijera q no; estaba la probabilidad de que el si hubiera contestado, por lo que en otro universo paralelo si nos hubiera servido y así...

- ya basta !, son pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, no necesitamos una clase de la teoría de los universos paralelos infinitos generados por todas las probabilidades posibles desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el Fin .... - Rei tomó aire de una forma exagerada, y continuó - ni tampoco una clase de física ínterdimencional ni nada por el estilo...

-Rei, bien sabes que no se llama así a la rama de la física que estudia esos sucesos- respondió Eliot malhumorado otra vez- pero el nombre no viene al caso, de una u otra forma tienes razón, vamos a dormir y mañana lo discutimos, al fin y al cabo, disponemos de mucho tiempo, o no, Alex?

Alex había estado observando la escena, mientras trazaba unas rayas en su cuaderno y dibujaba el perfil de Rei, no le había quedado tan mal... sus clases de arte le habían servido de algún modo... por un instante se preguntó si su otro yo sabia dibujar o si no, si es que era un aficionado al anime como el, o si por ultimo, si se llevaba bien con sus hermanos... aquellos hermanos que el había perdido hacía mucho tiempo...

-Alex? tu que crees?- repitió Eliot

-eh? ah... pues bien, en vista de lo que he podido averiguar a lo largo de estos últimos meses, la llegada prematura de El Fin, a algunos universos paralelos vecinos iniciados en la zona neutral BT-4870,0961 siguen un patrón estable, como si un "algo" estuviese produciendo el termino de esa dimensión, o más bien, de esa zona de dimensiones...

-si si, blah blah, y entonces que?- el chico que hasta ese entonces parecía dormido, alzó la cabeza con desgana, usaba una barba descuidada de una semana o dos, tenia el pelo largo y unos ojos negros penetrantes... sus rasgos eran marcados, y su pelo, rizado, caía sin control sobre sus hombros.

-y entonces, Aur, el punto es que nos quedan aproximadamente dos meses de la zona neutral para que aquello llegue a esta zona dimensional y acabe con todo lo que conocemos, y aproximadamente sólo 400 años para que acabe con la ultima dimensión, provocando una prematuro Fin, y pues, acabando con todo-

-y esta cosa de donde viene? es una nave o que? Como es que consigue destruir un universo completo? y mas aún, como destruye millones de millones de millones de universos a ese ritmo? para conseguir lo que esta haciendo, tiene que ir a una velocidad mas rápida de la que se van creando universos... y no hay que se un genio para saber que desde el big bang hasta aquí, la cantidad de universos ha crecido... digamos mucho.. y sigue creciendo exponencialmente... no basta con que "aquello" viaje muchos años al "pasado" de la zona neutral, para destruir un universo creador general de zonas... carajo, no se me dan bien estas cosas...- dijo Aur, rendido

-todos lo sabemos, con suerte pasaste esa clase- dijo burlón Eliot- el punto, Aur, es que tenemos que hacer algo y en vista que somos el universo más avanzado a nivel tecnológico de nuestra zona general, tenemos que detenerlo, o detenerlo, sea lo que sea...

-Como les decía, ese "algo" llega en dos meses a nuestra zona general, así que tenemos que partir antes de ese tiempo, y... me necesitamos a bordo para continuar - dijo Alex incomodo-

-de eso no hay duda- dijo una de las gemelas, su rostro se había vuelto triste, sombrío.

-vámonos a dormir mejor- Contestó la otra, tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

*

Y muy lejos de allí, Alex seguía sin conseguir dibujar bien los ojos de Rei.-


End file.
